King Ghidorah: Monster Zero
King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters '(Japanese: キングギドラ：モンスターマスター ''Kingu Gidora: Monsutā Masutā) is a Godzilla anime series. The show was produced by a joint-effort of Toho, Kadokawa, Tsubaraya Productions, Universal Pictures, Legendary Pictures and Warner Brothers Pictures. The English dub was done by FuNimation and Ocean Entertainment. Series Stats '''Format: '''Anime, Sci-Fi '''Created by: '''Toho Company LTD, Kadokawa-Herald Pictures, Tsubaraya Productions, Universal Studios, Legendary Pictures, Warner Brothers Pictures '''Starring: '''Kōichi Yamadera, Minori Chihara, Junpei Morita, Shikuza Itou, Jouji Nakata, Norio Wakamoto, and Ryusei Nakao (Original dub); Alastair Duncan, Maryke Hendrikse, Eric Stuart, Rachel Lillis, David Kaye, Daemon Clarke, and Chris Ayres (English dub) '''Narrated by: '''Akira Takarada (Japanese); Patrick Stewart (English) '''Theme music composer: Neil Norman and His Cosmic Orchestra Composer(s): '''Kenji Yamamoto, Joe Hisaishi, Akira Miyagawa, Koichi Sugiyama, Michiru Oshima '''Country of origin: '''Japan '''No. of episodes: '''51 (+ 1 film and 5 OVAs) '''Running time: '''30 minutes (per episode) '''Original channels: '''TV Asahi, Tokyo Broadcasting Systems (reruns) 'Picture format: '''70mm '''Original run: '''December 20, 2014 - December 12, 2015 Plot It is the year 1974. For ten years, the dreaded King Ghidorah has waged a long and terrible war upon the planet Earth, coming into conflict with the monsters who defend it, lead by the King of The Monsters, Godzilla. But now, things have reached a head. King Ghidorah's brothers Keizer Ghidorah, DesGhidorah, and father Grand Ghidorah have arrived and wreak even more havok on to the world with the King of Terror. When the four beasts meet the King of the Monsters and his allies, an epic battle wages and at the end, the Ghidorahs stand on the brink of victory, poised to kill Godzilla... until an unexpected enemy arrives, robs them of their prize, kills three of them, banishes King Ghidorah to the deepest bowels of the Earth, and disappears. The "Great Monster War", as many called it was an at end, and the terror of the Ghidorah race has ended, but a price. For the survivors, it is now the time to breathe a collective sigh of relief. The war has ended... or has it? It is now the year 1998. The world has lived in relative peace for the last 14 years, with only small incursions by other kaiju with evil intents for Earth, which are beaten back easily. But now, things change. The dreaded Gigan, having arrived on Earth, revives King Ghidorah. With a weakened world lying ahead of him, King Ghidorah decides to take advantage of the situation by assembling an alliance of monsters from the ones with their eyes on Earth and destroy the planet once and for all . But unbeknownst to the King of Terror, other eyes are watching with their eyes on him - including the ones of the monster of who denied him his prize. Characters King Ghidorah's Faction/Ghidorah Empire Central Command *'King Ghidorah '- A gigantic, three-headed space dragon who serves as the series protagonist who awakens from a long slumber to wreak his vengance upon the world. Voiced Kōichi Yamadera and Alastair Duncan. *'Megaguirus '- A giant, extra-dimensional dragonfly, Megagurius was the queen of a massive swarm of extra-dimensional dragonflies who had a penchant for any energy source that will increase their power before their extniction. As such, she is also the last of her kind. At first, is hesitant to join King Ghidorah, but is lulled by the chance of limitless power. The two later warm up to each other and she is later accepted by Ghidorah as his consort. Voiced by Minori Chihara and Maryke Hendrikse. *'Gigan '- King Ghidorah's most loyal servant and number two in the chain of command among the faction members, atitle he soon wilingly shares with Megaguirus. Gigan was the first kaiju who encountered King Ghidorah after his return and joins his master on a quest to unite most, if not all, the powerful evil ''kaiju left on the Earth for it's destruction''. Voiced by Junpei Morita and Eric Stuart. *'Biollante '- A Godzilla clone who was created the cells of the monster king were fused with those of a rose and a human's. Infatuated with Gigan, who returns her feelings. Voiced by Shizuka Itou and Rachel Lillis. *'MechaGodzilla 1 - Godzilla's infamous metal doppelganger. He has been a long-time ally of King Ghidorah, and is very close to him. Has a mutual dislike of Megagurius, but their rivalry only goes so far as not to incur King Ghidorah's wrath. Voiced by Jouji Nakata and David Kaye. *'SpaceGodzilla '- Another Godzilla clone who was created when Godzilla's cells into space via unmentioned means, fused with a crystaline life form, entered a black hole, and exited a white hole. In Episode 39, he dies in the battle against Slattern when he gets stabbed by his tails. However, some of his cells escape into space, where he - according to his comrades - will reconstitute himself and return. Returns in the third OVA to kill an impostor of himself and rejoin the ranks of his faction. Voiced by Norio Wakamoto and Daemon Clarke. *'Destoroyah '- A hulking, devil-like creature who was originally a whole colony of prehistoric crustceans before they were mutated. He has a strong friendship with SpaceGodzilla and was the one who killed Slattern in revenge by decapitating the beast with a Laser Katana and blasting it's body with his Oxygen Destroyer Laser. Voiced by Ryusei Nakao and Chris Ayres. Normal Members *'Orga '- A creature that started life as an advanced bio-ship that absorbed Godzilla's DNA and became a hulking, Godzilla-like monster with massive hands. Voiced by Masashi Hirose and Steven Blum. *'Megalon '- A beetle-like kaiju ''who isn't very bright, but makes up for it with his brute strength. Voiced by Yukimasa Kishino and Jim Cummings. *'Hedorah '- A toxic sludge-based alien that thrives where pollution is most concentrated. Voiced by Yousuke Akimoto and Daran Norris. *'Hokmuto '- One of two parasitic creatures known as M.U.T.O (or Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisims). Hokmuto is smaller one, but he is very fast and can outrun ''kaiju ''as fast as Rodan in the right situation. Voiced by Shin'ichirō Miki and James Cathcart. *'Femuto '- Hokmuto's mate. Bigger than her partner and equally dangerous in combat. Voiced by Megumi Hayashibara and Michele Knotz. *'Ebirah '- A giant mutated lobster. Known for his arrogance. Joined because King Ghidorah thought that he'd be useful for comic relief (in a sense, leaning on the fourth wall). Voiced by Kenichi Ogata and Tom Kenny. Other Members * '''Mogu '- An orphaned alien dragon. He is adopted as King Ghidorah's (and later Megaguirus') son. Gigan gives his the affectionate nickname "Prince Ghidorah". Voiced by Shota Minami and Doug Erholtz. * Hafun '- Redmoon and Erabus' youngest sister, she is trying to escape the wrath of her siblings and is eventually adopted by Gigan and Biollante. Voiced by Ai Saikawa and Natalie Lander. * '''Baby Muto '- Hokmuto and Femuto's son. He roars, but doesn't talk. * 'Little Muto '- Baby Muto's sister. Also roars, but doesn't talk. * ''Ghidrah-III'' '- A sentient warship that is Gigan has a connection to and gets used as a form of transport. Voiced by Shūichi Ikeda and Michael Kopsa. Mothra's Faction/Earth Defenders *'Mothra '- A divine, moth-like being who leads the Earth Defenders in the wake of Godzilla's death. Voiced by Houko Kuwashima and Laura Bailey. *'Angurius '- A supersized ankylosaurus who was Godzilla's best friend. Well noted for his loyal and "never say die" attitude. Voiced by Sandayū Dokumamushi and Dwight Schultz. *'Rodan '- A giant pteranodon. An experienced strategist with millions of years of fighting experience under his belt. Voiced by Toshio Furukawa and Christopher Sabat. *'Baragon '- An ancient beast who specializes in digging and underground operations. He is the smallest ''kaiju ''among all of the ones in the series, but his battle prowess is excellent and has taken down enemies much bigger than himself on multiple occasions. Voiced by Cho and Sonny Strait. *'King Caesar''' - A beast resembling a shisa ''of Okinawan legend. Voiced by Mughito and Kevin Michael Richardson *'Titanosaurus '- An dinosaur who is as strong as Godzilla and can cause massive winds to occur when he opens his tail sail. His biggest weaknesses are supersonic pulses. Voiced by Takuya Sato and Mads Mikkelsen. *'Gamera '- A gigantic turtle who can travel in space, has rockets in his shell, and breathes fire. Voiced by Motomu Kiyokawa and Sean Schimmel. *'King Kong '- The legendary Eighth Wonder of the World. He is one of the lead Earth Defenders. Voiced by Akio Ohtsuka and LeVar Burton. *'Kamacurias '- A gigantic praying mantis. Voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Sally Hawkins. *'Kumonga '- A giant spider. Voiced by Houchu Otsuka and Thomas Kretchsmann. *'Manda '- A mystical, dragon-like being. Voiced by Mitsuaki Madono and John Burgemier. *'Gorosaurus '- A dinosaur resembling a tyrannosaur-allosaur hybrid. Voiced by Koji Yusa and Jeff Bennett. *'Zilla '- A mutated iguana, once mistaken for Godzilla. Voiced by Masato Kokubun and Simon Helberg. *'Mothra Leo '- Mothra's own son. He can transform into a myriad of different forms, namely his Rainbow, Aqua, Light Speed, Armor and Eternal Mothra forms. Voiced by Sota Oyama and Grant George. Kiryu's Faction/Earth Defense Force (E.D.F) *'Kiryu '- A Godzilla-like cyborg, who has the cells of Godzilla implanted in him. As a result, he has all of Godzilla's memories and experiences. Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa and Garry Chalk. *'MechaGodzilla II '- Another Godzilla-based machine, who was a prototype for Kiryu. Named for the original MechaGodzilla. Voiced by Jiro Dan and Peter Cullen. * '''MechaMothra' - Mothra's cyborg doppelganger. Voiced by Kiko Inoue and Carrie Fisher. *'Jet Jaguar '- A giant, man-based robot who can shift his size, depending on the situation. Voiced by nobody, since he doesn't have any lines in the series. *'M.O.G.U.E.R.A '- The G.D.F's first combat-operational mech. Has no voice actor. *'Mechani-Kong '- King Kong's cyborg doppelganger. Also has no voice actor. * Asuka Fortress '- A Jet Jaguar prototype. Silent. Jaegers * '''Brawler Yukon '- The very first Jaeger built, it is a lot more hunched and less humanoid-looking than it's counterparts. * 'Coyote Tango '- A Japanese-built Jaeger that is more humanoid in appearance and has twin mortar launchers at it's disposal. * 'Horizon Brave '- A bulky, Chinese-built Jager that is more melee-oriented in fighting. * 'Romeo Blue '- An American Jaeger, this is a bit less bulky than it's precursors, but it is the fastest Jager on record. * 'Tacit Ronin '- Romeo Blue's "Japanese cousin". * 'Cherno Alpha '- An absolute beast of a Jaeger, this one was built for battle and little else. * 'Gipsy Danger '- Another American Jaeger, this one is a well-rounded mix of speed, defence, and firepower mixed into one. * 'Crimson Typhoon '- A Chinese-built, three-armed cyclops Jaeger, this one is perhaps the most endurable of all the Jaegers save for Cherno Alpha. * 'Striker Eureka '- The apex of all Jaeger development, Striker Eureka is the strongest and most powerful Jaeger in existence. Irys' Faction/Gyaos Empire Gyaos *'Irys '- A mutated Gyaos that can absorb the DNA of others, and make copies of their moves for his uses. One of King Ghidorah's main rivals, apart from Bagan. One of the series' main antagonists, along with Bagan. Voiced by Hiroyuki Sanada and John Hannah. *'''Hyper Gyaos - The head of the Gyaos. Is far more powerful than most of his kind. Voiced by Katsunosuke Hori and Robert Atkin Downes. *'Mecha Gyaos '- A Gyaos who was rebuilt into a cyborg. Voiced by Junichi Suwabe and Christopher Corey Smith. *'Space Gyaos '- A silver Gyaos whose main job is to gather intelligence for Irys and report it to him. Voiced by Keiji Fujiwara and Wally Wingert. *'Super Gyaos '- A female Gyaos who is her faction's main strategist. Voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Kari Wahlgen. *'Mire Gyaos '- A Gyaos that serves as the head of the Gyaos Swarmers. Voiced by Kenta Miyake and Mackenzie Gray. * Gyaos Swarmers '- The shock troopers of the Gyaos Empire. Very weak by ''kaiju ''standards. They do not have lines. *'Neo Gyaos '- A super-large Gyaos that has two heads and the largest ''kaiju in the series. It was formed when the last Gyaos Swarmers fused into one. Voiced by Hiroshi Masuoka and John DiMaggio. Other Members *'Queen Legion '- The queen of an interstellar race of hive-mind aliens. Voiced by Rie Tanaka and Jessica DiCicco. **'Leigon Drones '- Members of Queen Leigon's hive. They also serve as the shock troopers of the empire. They do not speak, but roar. *'Gurion '- A unusual type of monster with a gigantic, knife-like growth on his head. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Rob Paulsen. *'Zedus '- A bulky, dinosaur-like beast who can shoot extra-sharp quills and is a short fuse. Voiced by Bin Shimada and Vic Mignoga. *'Viras '- A space-faring squid-like creature that has a reputation as an intergalatic conqueror. Voiced by Ryo Horikawa and Dee Dradley Baker. ** 'Virasians '- A race of humanoids who fall under Viras' control. ** 'Agent 8691 '- Viras' agent who tries to infliltrate King Ghidorah's faction. Voiced by Kiyohito Yoshikai and Anthony Lander. *'Jiger '- A ancient reptile that can lay eggs asexually through her tail. Voiced by Hiromi Tsuru and Tasia Valenza. **'Baby Jiger '- Jiger's offspring that starts life in an egg laid in the lungs of a bigger monster, where it lives off the bigger monster before hatching and eating it's way through the host's body. Has no lines. *'Barugon '- A highly unusual kaiju ''who fires a rainbow-based beam attack. Voiced by Kouki Harasawa and Bill Fagerbakke. *'Zigra '- A giant alien goblin shark with a taste for human flesh. Voiced by Houchu Otsuka and Phil Parsons. *'Alien Zanon '- A living spaceship. Voiced by Hiaso Egawa and Dee Bradley Baker. *'Giruge '- A mysterious woman who accompanies Zanon and pretty much performs his every whim. Voiced by Hitomi Nabatame and Venus Terzo. *'Terrans '- A duo of alien women who serve Guiron. Voiced by Atsuko Tanaka and Masako Ikeda in the Japanese dub Susan Blu and Gwendoline Lau in the English dub. Kaiju Empire/Geronimon's Faction *'Geronimon '- A mysterious monster who plans to revive sixty ''kaiju ''in order to fulfill a prophecy that fortells a ''kaiju ''who will lead a monster army to rule the world. He believes that he is that destinied ''kaiju ''and will stop at nothing to ensure that it is fullfilled. Voiced by Kenyuu Horiuchi and Jim Ward. *'Gomora *'Red King' *'Antlar' *'Telesdon' *'Dorako' *'Aboras ' *'Banilla' *'Pestar' *'Dodongo' *'Jirass' *'Gomess' *'Gesura' * Neonga *'Skydon' *'Kingsaurus-III' *'Takkong' *'Samekujira ' *'Gamakujira' *'Salamandora' *'Dinozaur' *'Natsunomeryu' *'Gudon' *'Twin Tail' *'Gabora' *'Dorako' *'Peguila' *'Chandler' *'Gubila' *'Kemular' *'Earthron' *'King Moa' *'Gesura' *'Zambolar' *'Zaragas' Seijin Alliance/Alien Baltan's Faction *'Alien Baltan ' **'Zetton' *'Alien Zarab' *'Alien Mephilas' *'Alien Metron ' **'Eleking' *'Alien Guts' ** Pandon *'Alien Nackle '- An alien hitman noted for his sadistic nature. Voiced by Masahiko Naruse and Christopher Lee. **'Black King '- Nackle's kaiju ''bodyguard with massive strength and supposedly invunerable skin. *'Alien Hipporito''' *'Alien Temperor' *'Alien Valky' *'Alien Magma '- A cat-like alien infamous for his brutality and general lack of mercy. Voiced by Hiroyuki Miyasako and Adam Savage. **'Black Giras '- A hulking mutant monster who serves as Magma's body guard. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Tory Bellachi. **'Red Giras '- Black Giras' brother who specializes in beam attacks. Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita and Grant Imahara. *'Alien Babalou' *'Alien Deathrem' *'Alien Glozam' The Four Heavenly Knights *'Alien Empra' *'Ultraman Bellial' *'Zogu' *'Dark Lugiel ' Yapool's Faction *'Yapool ' * Mazaron Man * Ace Killer * Sabotendar * Velokron * Vakshim * Doragory * Jumbo King Ultramen/Ultra Brothers * Ultraman '- A "giant of light" who came from the now-destroyed M78 Nebula, he and his brothers-in-arms have a grudge with the Ghidorahs and Gigan, who destroyed M78. Voiced by Susumu Kurobe and Phil Daly. * '''Zoffy '- Ultraman's superior and older brother. Voiced by Hideyuki Tanaka and Tom Kane. * 'Ultraseven '- Ultraman's closest confidant, third in command of the Ultra Brothers. Voiced by Kohji Moritsugu and Mark Hamil. * 'Ultraman Jack '- Ultraman's younger biological brother. Uncle to Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Taro. Voiced by Jiro Dan and Kevin Conroy. * 'Ultraman Ace '- An Ultra with exceptional bravery and a love for peace. He is Ultraseven's step-cousin and Ultraman Jack's nephew. Voiced by Kenji Takamine and James Arnold Taylor. * 'Ultraman Taro '- The biological son of the now-deceased Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra. He is also Ultraseven's cousin and Ultraman Jack's nephew. Voiced by Saburo Shinoda and Fred Tastasciore. * 'Ultraman Leo '- Technically not a true Ultra, he hails from M78's now-destroyed neighbor galaxy L77 and was adopted as the 7th Ultra Brother. He is no disappointment in living up to his adopted name. Voiced by Ryu Manatsu and Patrick Warburton. * 'Ultraman Astra '- Leo's younger brother. Voiced by Junji Marumaya and Dietrich Bader. * 'Ultraman 80 '- The one Ultra who clearly is the most moralistic among the Ultra Brothers. Voiced by Hatsunori Hasegawa and Matt Lanter. * 'Ultrawoman Yulian '- The only female Ultra in the Ultra Brothers. She is 80's girlfriend and is as skilled in combat as he is. Voiced by Sayoko Hagiwara and Catherine Taber. * 'Ultraman Mebius '- The youngest Ultra on the team. Voiced by Shunji Iragashi and Yuri Lowenthal. * 'Ultraman Hikari '- Mebius' closest friend. Voiced by Shin Ishikawa and Frank Welker. Human Hosts * '''Shin Hayata - Ultraman's host. Also voiced by Susumu Kurobe and Phil Daly. * Zen Ohtani '- Zoffy's human form. His human form was not given a first name in it's debut series (''Ultraman Taro). Also voiced by Hideyuki Tanaka and Tom Kane. * 'Dan Moroboshi '- Ultraseven's human form. Also voiced by Kohji Moritsugu and Mark Hamil. * 'Hideki Go '- Ultraman Jack's host. Also voiced by Jiro Dan and Kevin Conroy. * 'Seiji Hokuto '- Ultraman Ace's host. Also voiced by Kenji Takamine and James Arnold Taylor. * 'Yuko Minami '- Ultraman Ace's other host. Voiced by Mitsuko Hoshi and Anna Graves. * 'Kotaro Higashi '- Ultraman Taro's host. Also voiced by Saburo Shinoda and Fred Tastasciore. * 'Gen Ohtori '- Ultraman Leo's host. Also voiced by Ryu Manatsu and Patrick Warburton. * 'Ken Ohtori '- Ultraman Astra's host. Since Astra did not have a host in his debut series (Ultraman Leo), this character was created for this series. Also voiced by Junji Marumaya and Dietrich Bader. * 'Takeshi Yamato '- Ultraman 80's host. Also voiced by Hatsunori Hasegawa and Matt Lanter. * 'Ryoko Hoshi '- Yulian's host. Also voiced by Sayoko Hagiwara and Catherine Taber. * 'Mirai Hibino '- Ultraman Mebius' host. Also voiced by Shunji Iragashi and Yuri Lowenthal. * 'Kazuya Serizawa '- Ultraman Hikari's host. Also voiced by Shin Ishikawa and Frank Welker. Bagan's Faction/Breach Beasts *'Bagan '- An incredibly powerful monster of unknown origin, who killed King Ghidorah's brothers, father and rendered King Ghidorah the last of his kind. Is the one kaiju ''King Ghidorah fears and hates more than any other, Irys and Godzilla included. Extremely intelligent, and was able to create monsters of his own, which he calls "Breach Beasts" in the English dub (he calls them "Giant Super Beasts" in the Japanese version). Voiced by Takeshi Obayashi and Timothy Dalton. *'Slattern '- Bagan's trump card, massive beast with a hammer-like head, four eyes and three barbed tails. He's the one who killed SpaceGodzilla. *'Scunner '- A monster with a bull-like head and armored skin. *'Raiju '- A crocodile-like monster that spits acid, and has a fake head that guards a smaller one. *'Otachi '- A quadrupedal, bat-like beast that spits out acid and is almost as fast as Megaguirus. *'Leatherback '- A hulking gorilla-like monster that can cause EMP bursts using a special organ on his back. *'Onibaba '- A crab-like monster ho is very weak. *'Yamarashi '- Flat-headed greed beast with four eyes. *'Mutavore '- An armored creature that has a blade-like head, six eyes, and massive axe-like structures on his back and chin. *'Knifehead '- A monster that looks like Gurion, if only a bit skinnier and his head is more goblin-shark like in nature. *'Kaiceph '- Another bull-like monster. Stated by Bagan to be Scunner's brother. His horns are more bone-looking than Scunner's. *'Reckoner '- Turtle-like monster with an armored head. *'Scissure '- A monster that looks like a mini-version of Slattern and has bat-like wings. *'Karloff '- An unusual-looking monster with a tree-like face and a rather skinny body. *'Hardship '- A monster that Bagan created by fusing Mutavore and Knifehead's DNA, giving it an appearance of a fusion between the latter two monsters. His horn is made up of bone, compared to Knifehead's fleshy one. *'Hundun '- A monster with a small frill around his neck. Looks a bit like a komodo dragon, and has a horn on his nose. *'Trespasser '''- Bagan's "messenger" to King Ghidorah. The only breach beast modified for communication with Bagan's enemies. Has an axe-like head and four eyes. Also has two secondary arms. Voiced by Hotchu Otskua and Brent Spiner. * '''Precursors - A race of arthropod-like beings who follow Bagan's every whim. They speak via clicks and vocalization. Neutral/Ambient *'Frankenstein' - A mutated humanoid, one of Baragon's friends. Voiced by Haruo Nakajima and Sam Marin. *'Battra' - Mothra's more violent twin brother. Voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya and Ron Perlman. *'Godzilla Jr. '- The son of Godzilla, seeking revenge for his father's death. He can transform into his Burining and Super Godzilla forms. Voiced by Daisuke Ono and Jeremy Shada. * Gatazangoa '- The so-called "Ultimate Ruler of Darkness". He is an ancient entity the so-called Five Heavenly Knights seek o use as a weapon for their own evil macinations. *'Gaira '- A giant mutated humanoid. Voiced by Masuo Amada and Ving Vhames. *'Sanda '- Gaira's brother. Voiced by Yu Shimaka and Avery Brooks. *'Gamnies '-' 'A mutated rubble crab. Assimilated by Yog. Voiced by Nakamura Shido II and Glenn Wrange. *'Gezora '- A giant cuttlefish that can walk on land, with his tentacles. Also assimilated by Yog. Voiced by Hiroyuki Miyasako and Travis Willingham. *'Kameobas '- A mutated matamata turtle. Voiced by Kenji Sahara and Jan Robson. *'Dagahra '- An aquatic dragon monster. Voiced by Shigeru Nakahara and Phil LaMarr. *'Gabara '- An ogre-like monster who claims he can defeat King Ghidorah by himself, but he gets killed by Destoroyah. Voiced by Setsuji Satoh and Dave Wittenberg. *'Dogara '- A sentient, gaseous monster that feeds on energy and matter. Natural rival of Yog. Assimilates Hedorah temporarily in Episode 16. Voiced by Hiroshi Yanaka and Andrew Jackson. *'Yog '- Sentient space amoeba, natural rival of Dogara. Voiced by Masanori Shinhara and Clancy Brown. * '''Mu '- A race of underground humans who have Manda as a protector. ** '''Queen Mu - The leader of the Mu. Voiced by Sumi Shimamoto and Kathleen McInerney. * Orochi '''- A wise, eight-headed dragon. He is Manda's father. Voiced by Takayuki Sugo and James Hong. * '''Shobojin - Twin fairies that accompany Mothra. They are voiced by Masami Nagasawa and Chihiro Ôtsuka in the Japanese dub, while Monica Rial and Cynthia Cranz voice them in the English dub. * Elias '- A trio of fairies that act as "superiors" the Shobojin. They are: ** '''Moll '- The overall superior of the Elias, she is the sister to Lora. Voiced by Megumi Kobayashi and Luci Christians. ** 'Lora '- Lora's younger sister. Voiced by Sayaka Yamaguchi and Hyden Walch. ** 'Belvera '- Tecnically not a Mothra companion, she serves Battra instead. Voiced by Aki Hano and Kelli Cousins. * 'Fairy Mothra '- A mini-version of Mothra that Moll and Lora use as transport. Silent. *'Death Garu-Garu '- Belvera's pet cyborg dragon. Has no lines. *'Godzilla Aliens '- A race of Godzilla-like aliens who are a lot weaker than the monster they resemble. * 'Dogolas '- A hyper-intelligent alien lifeform. Voiced by Mashiro Nakaruse and Tom Kane. *'Giant Rats '- Ex-lab rats transformed into giant mutant versions of themselves. * 'Gororin '- A sentient cactus. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba and Lance Henriksen. * 'Kumasogami/Dororin '- A guardian creature made from lava and rocks. Very skilled in the art of swordfighting. Voiced by Sugaya Isamu and Liam Neeson. * 'Utsuno Ikusagami '- Another guardian creature/swordsman. Voiced by Chafurin and Jan Robson. * 'Damajin '- A giant stone statue. Silent. * '''Kujira Gami - A giant right whale. Silent. * Ipadada '- A race of ghost-men. * '''Kaishin Muba '- A water-dwelling reptile god. Silent. * 'Amano Shiratori '- A divine, swan-like being. Voiced by Yoko Asagami and Wendee Lee. * '''Shinji Mafune - The last human alive on Earth, he once worked with the Simians to upgrade MechaGodzilla and brainwash King Ghidorah and Titanosaurus. Since then, he's moved on to bigger projects and by the time of his appearance in the series, he's already got an entire army of monsters under his control. Voiced by Seizo Kato and Alan Oppenheimer. * Redmoon '- An alien monster who is siblings with Hafun and Erabus. Voiced by Masahiro Chrono and Johnny Young Botch. * '''Erabus '- Redmoon's sister. Voiced by Fuyuka Oura and Tasia Valenza. * 'Majin Tuol '- Ancient stone guardian. Also silent. * 'Garugan '- An alien robot of unknown origins. Also silent. * 'Ghost Godzilla '- The vengeful ghost of the original Godzilla. Voiced by Takayuki Sugo and Brian Blessed. * 'Miba '- A bat-like monster, born from a volcano. Silent. * 'Giant Lizard '- A gigantic, mutated lizard. * 'Fire Lion '- An ancient, fire-based lion born in Mount Killamanjaro. Silent. * 'Cloverfield '- A gigantic extraterrestrial monster awakened by Megalon and Orga by accident in Episode 7. Nicknamed Clover. Voiced by Takashi Sorimachi and Dolph Lungdren. ** '''Clover Parasities - Man-sized monsters that live off Clover. They have no voice actors. Monsters Under Mafune's Control * Skeleturtle '- A skeletal turtle. Silent. * '''Maneater '- A mutated plant. Also silent. * 'Giant Hibagon '- A giant yeti-like beast. Silent. * 'Oodako '- A massive beast of an octopus. Silent * 'Probe Bat '- Mutant bat bred for getting genetic information. Silent * 'The Visitor '- An unusual monster with a big mouth, crab-like appendages, and the ability to disrupt a monster's mental state. Silent. * 'Giant Mosasaur '- An ancient sea reptile reborn through Mafune's experiments. Silent. * 'Archaeopteryx '- Another ancient creature reborn. Silent. * 'Daikondru '- A giant condor mutated by radiation. Silent * 'Vampire Plant '- A plant that feeds on blood. Silent * 'Dai Umhebi '- A mutated seasnake. Silent * 'Shinomura '- A giant, mutated, centipede. Silent. * 'Tallagran '- Shinomura's brother. Also silent. * 'Barubaroi '- A monster created from mutated seaweed. Silent. * 'Cyber-Zilla '- A fusion between machine and the brain-dead Zilla. Also voiced by Masato Kokubun and Simon Helberg. * 'Nessie '- The infamous Loch Ness monster itself. Silent. * 'Nezura '- A man-sized rat. Silent. * 'Lightning Bug '- A mutated firefly. Silent * 'Deutalios '- A fish/rat hybrid. Silent * 'Garasharp '- A gigantic cobra. Silent * 'Marukobukarappa '- A mutated spider decorator crab. Silent * 'Gryphon '- A mutated mountain lion. Silent. * 'M '- A mutated astronaut who grew to gigantic proportions. * 'Wyvern '- A twin-headed dragon monster, he is Mafune's greatest creation and trump card. Voiced by Kozo Shioya and Justin Cook. Flashback *'''Godzilla - The legendary monster once known as "The King Of The Monsters", before his death. Died in the pilot episode. Voiced by Takahiro Sakurai and Troy Baker. *'Gamora '- Godzilla's so-called love-interest. Silent. Not to be mistaken for the Marvel Comics character of the same name. *'The Titans '- Titanosaurus' race. * Matango '- A race of living mushrooms. *'Minilla '- Godzilla's adopted son, and Godzilla Jr.'s adopted brother, He is killed in Episode 1. Silent *'Mothra Larvae '- Two Mothra catterpillars who are the pre-evolution stage of a new Mothra. They do not have any lines. *'Zone Fighter - An alien giant who was once allied with Godzilla, but was killed by DesGhidorah in a flashback during Episode 34. Voiced by Kazuya Nakai and Yuri Lowenthal. *'Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah '- King Ghidorah's brother, also died in the series' pilot episode. He can transform from a humanoid, skull-faced monster to a quadrupedal, three-headed dragon. Voiced by Takeshi Kaga and Benedict Cumberbatch. *'DesGhidorah '- King Ghidorah's other brother. Like Keizer Ghidorah, he was killed in the series premiere. Voiced by Masuo Amada and Kenneth Branagh. *'Grand Ghidorah '- King Ghidorah, Keizer Ghidorah, and DesGhidorah's adoptive father. Killed in Episode 1. Voiced by Masato Ibu and Anthony Hopkins. * Moguera - An alien, mole-like, giant robot that was the basis for M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Has no voice actor. * Shockirus '- A bunch of parasites that feed on Borodans, or Gigan's species. They have no voice actors. * '''Meganulon '- Megaguirus' species * '''Obsidius - A lava-based monster SpaceGodzilla remembers fighting in Episode 27. Has no lines. * Krystalak - A crystal-based monster who SpaceGodzilla also remembers fighting in Episode 27. Also has no lines * Mysterians '''- Moguera's creators. They are disfigured aliens who hide themselves under colorful costumes. ** '''Mysterian Leader - The unnamed leader of the Mysterians. Voiced by Toru Ohira and James Earl Jones. * Black Hole Planet #3 Aliens/Simians '''- The ape-like aliens that created MechaGodzilla. ** '''Kuronama - Mughal's brother and ex-leader of the Simians. Voiced by Koutarou Nakamura and George Newbern. * Seatopians '''- The underground-dwelling humans who created Megalon. They once believed that Megalon was a god until their own extinction at the latter's hands. ** '''Antonio - The head priest and leader of the Seatopians. Voiced by Isao Sasaki and Leonard Nimoy. * Gargoans '''- The first aliens who used King Ghidorah in their plans to invade the Earth, a race of humanoid beings who hide their faces underneath devilish masks. ** '''Baron Gargoa/Gold Gargoa - The supreme leader of all Gargoas who wears a golden mask. Voiced by Shinpachi Tsuji and Corey Burton. * Xillens '''- The second race of aliens who used King Ghidorah, a race of emotionless cyborgs. ** '''The Controller - The Xillien's leader. Voiced by Kazuki Kitamura and Juan Chorian. * Kilaakians '- The third race of aliens who used King Ghidorah, a race of silicone-based humanoids. ** '''Killakian Queen '- The female leader of the Kilaakians. Voiced by Romi Park and Sophie Marceau. * 'Nebula M Space Hunters/Nebulans '- The fourth and final alien race who used King Ghidorah, a race of gigantic, anthropomorphic, cockroaches. They also created Gigan. ** 'Chairman Fumio '- The leader of the Nebulans, voiced by Kiyohito Yoshikai and John Lone. ** 'Vice-Chairman Kubota '- Fumio's second-in-command. Voiced by Toru Ohkawa and Tim Curry. * 'Raleigh Becket '- An ace Jaeger pilot. He piloted Gipsy Danger. Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita and Charlie Hunnman. * 'Mako Mori '- Raleigh's fiancee and co-pilot. Voiced by Rinko Kikuch in both dubs. * 'Stacker Pentecost '- The commander-in-chief of the P.P.C.D, or the E.D.F's Jaeger divison. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Idris Elba. * 'Tendo Choi '- The EDF's tireless Operations Officer. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba and Clifton Collins Jr. * 'Hercules Hansen '- Striker Eureka's pilot. Voiced by Takuya Sato and Max Martini. * 'Chuck Hansen '- Hercules' son and co-pilot. Voiced by Daiuske Namikawa and Robert Kazinsky. * 'Hermann Gottlieb '- A cold, calculating, scientist, he's the head of the EDF's K-Science Divison. Apparently, Kiryu is his brainchild. Voiced by Yuji Mitsuya and Burn Gorman. * 'Newton Geizler '- Hermann's best friend. He's a nerdish sort of person and a self-confessed kaiju ''groupie. Voiced by Toru Furuya and Charlie Day. * '''Wei Tang Trio '- The pilots who pilot Crimson Typhoon. Silent. * 'Sasha Kaidonovsky '- One of the pilots of Cherno Alpha. Silent. * 'Aleksis Kaidonovsky '- Sasha's husband and co-pilot. Also silent. * 'Hannibal Chau '- A mysterious man who deals in selling of kaiju-''related tech. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Ron Perlman. * '''Douglas Gordon '- The commander-in-chief of the entire EDF. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba and Don Frye. OVA Characters *'Barugaron '- A monster who drinks energy and blood, his species have an eternal rivalry with the Ghidorahs since the year 1,000,000,000 BC, when he found Earth. His main goal was to kill Grand Ghidorah who killed his parents and friends in a war between the species, but he fails to do that since Gigan helped King Ghidorah anf Grand Ghidorah in the battle. Extremely hot-headed. Main antagonist of the first OVA. Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita and Justin Cook. *'Shiigan '- A monster who was created when a plankton came into contact with cosmic energy. Impersonates Hedorah in the second OVA, he wants to kill King Ghidorah and Hedorah because they destroyed his home and drove his species into extinction. King Ghidorah gives him another chance in the end of the OVA. Incensed that this has happened, he retreats and swears revenge. Voiced by Hideo Ishikawa and Simon Templemann. *'Super Special SpaceGodzilla High Grade Type 2 '- A clone of SpaceGodzilla, created by Mughal. Shows up in the third OVA. Voiced by Toshihiko Seki and Billy Zane. * '''Black MechaGodzilla - A MechaGodzilla clone, ten times more powerful than the original MechaGodzilla. Has no voice actor. * Neo Hedorah - A Hedorah clone. Silent. *'Mughal '- One of the last living Black Hole Planet #3 Aliens/Simians. Main villain of the third OVA. Creator of SpaceGodzilla II. Voiced by Goro Mutsumi and Ralph Finnes. *'Tsuda '- Mughal's closest confidant and aide-de-camp. Appears in the third OVA. Voiced by Toru Ibuki and Bryan Cranston. *'Red Gargoa '- The ambitious overseer of the Gargoa Gladitorial Circuit. Appears in the fourth OVA. Voiced by Unshou Ishizuka and Sean Bean. *'Gargoa X Squadron '- The best of the Gargoan military forces who can unite to form the super beast Grotogauros. They appear in the fourth OVA. They have no lines as individuals, but have a few as Grotogauros. * King Maoh '- A mysterious demon-king, he transforms King Ghidorah and his allies into humans, though they still retain their powers. He also organizes "The Ghidorah Hunt", a free-for-all challenge to bring the Ghidorah Empire to him personally, where they will be executed. Voiced by Hiroyuki Miyasako and Rowan Atkinson. * '''King Flasher '- An inept dictator who's got the Flashers under his belt. He's Maoh's rival. Voiced by Shinpachi Tsuij and Corey Burton. * 'Godman '- An Ultraman-like hero who decides to take advantage of Maoh's challenge. He never formally joined the contest, though he is somewhat involved in it. Voiced by Hiroshi Nagano and Yuri Lowenthal. * 'Greenman '- Godman's comrade, he joins his friend in the hunt for the humanized King Ghidorah and his allies. Voiced by Hassei Takano and Chuck Huber. * 'Hyumans '- Godman and Greenman's race. They are skilled in the art of monster elimination. Terror Beasts *'Red Spark '- A beast made from two Gargoas. Red Spark can fire hundreds of missiles from his body all at once. * 'Jikiro '- A robot with a hog-like face. *'Destro-King '- Twin-headed mechanical centipede. *'Dorola '- A monster with the cells of a reptile, rose, and crab. *'Wargilgar '- A cyborg monster that has an orange, walrus-like head and fires missiles from his hands. Paired up with Spyler. *'Spyler '- Another cyborg monster with a bird-like head and the ability to fire massive flashes of light from his body. Paired up with Wargilar. *'Dragon King '- A massive humanoid beast with a highly inappropriate name. *'Gilmaras '- A horned monster with a vaccum-like mouth tube. *'Gelderah '- A dragon-headed monster with a corrosive breath. *'''Garoga Spider - A relatively harmless spider that is the pre-evolution form for something much more terrifying. **'Spider Uros '- The terrifying evolution of the Gargoa Spider; it is a heavyweight beast that looks nothing like a spider. *'Garoga Gorilla '- A brutish gorilla monster built for battle and not much else. *'Jipudoro '- A octopus-like humanoid. *'Shadorah '- An insect-like monster that can fire off plenty of bright flashes that burn targets. It can also take over bodies. *'Barakidon '- A bird-like beast that drains energy. It can be defeated when it's distracted by darkness. *'Garoborg '- A fly-headed monster that wears a box on a chain on it's neck. It's head is particularly vunerable to attacks. Electric shocks can also wear it down. *'Dedragon '- A half robot, half pterosaur monster that can also fire many missiles from the hands. *'Zandolla '- A monster with a drill for a head. It can also fire hot steam from the drill's lower areas. *'Moguranda '- A Gargoan knock-off of Gigan. Has a scythe on his right hand, and he can fire off lightning bolts and smog. *'Barugas '- A dinosaur that can roll up into a ball if threatened. **'Barugas (Orb) '- The name for Barugas' ball form. This form posesses regenerative abilities. *'Gondargilas '- A dog-faced monster with telepathic abilities. *'Goramu '- A twin-headed monster that has two giant pistols at his disposal. *'Jellar '- A jelly-like monster with regenerative abilities. **'Kastam-Jellar '- Evolved form of Jellar. *'Bakugon '- A trunk-nosed monster that can create illusions of himself. *'Needlar '- A horned monster that is considered a ninja among monsters. *'Kabutogira '- A sword-handed monster that can use a corrosive mist. *'Grotogauros '- A monster formed from an elite squadron of Gargoans. He is voiced by Shozo Iikzuka and Jeff Bennet. *'Mecha-King Ghidorah '- The last enemy Gigan has to face in the fourth OVA, He is a clone of King Ghidorah, but he is also given mechanical implants as well. Also voiced by Koichi Yamadera and Alastair Duncan. ** Hyper-Mecha-King Ghidorah '- The upgraded form of Mecha-King Ghidorah, the true, final champion of the Gargoa Gladiator Circuit. Ghidorah Hunt Partricipants *'Flashers '- A duo of fly-headed aliens who wear jump suits. Servants of King Flasher. . *'Red Rock '- A giant, sentient rock. *'Shibiregon '- A living mechanical cat. *'Zarizon '- An insectoid monster. *'Spider '- A giant mutant spider *'Giringa '- A monster who serves King Maoh as a spy. *'Gejiru '- A chimera of ant, cockroach, and beetle. *'Stalk '- A a creature which is a fusion between a pterodactyl and a dragonfly. *'Megahertz '- A skeletal bat monster. *'Danbarki '- A monster who serves King Flasher. *'Gyaron '- A humanoid with a silver snake's head. *'Garameddon '- A monster created from Megalon and Hedorah's cells. *'Jairokku '- A dinosaur-like monster with horns. *'Kinger '- A lizard-like monster with gold skin. *'Re-Gabara '- A poorly-ressurected Gabara. *'Ghoston '- A humanoid alien who looks a lot like a Grey Alien. *'Yasugon '- A monster that looks like a cross between a beaver and a reptile. Paired with Tsunokeler. *'Tsunokeler '- A reptile/dog fusion. Paired with Yasugon. *'Tsunosilver '- A monster with a lizard's body and a bull's head. *'Re-Gorosaurus '- A poorly-revived Gorosaurus. *'Madalan '- Another bird/reptile hybrid. *'Gattlar '- A monster with tubes all over his body. *'Momonglar '- A monster with a mushroom-like head. *'Folgon '- A bird beast, paired up with Re-Kamoebas. *'Re-Kamoebas '- A revived Kamoebas. *'Bolbes '- A beige-colored monster with a bulbous head. *'Imogoras '- A winged monster with a colorful head. *'Bullman '- A giant bull. *'Dongolar ' - A portly alien creature. *'Skeleto-Men '- Two giant skeleton-men. *'Re-Sanda and Re-Gaira '- Revived versions of Sanda and Gaira. *'Trunker '- A hybrid between a humanoid and a monster reptile. Paired up with Hotter. *'Hotter '- A rat-like monster. Paired up with Trunker. *'Green Mask '- A demon-faced monster. *'Funtlar '- A goofy-looking reptile monster. *'Kappalge '- A green-scaled bird monster. *'Bat-Man '- A humanoid bat, not to be mistaken for the DC comics superhero. *'Alien Tiborus '- A musically-inclined, hog-headed monster. *'Osotam '- A lizard-like creature. *'Tsunojiras '- A clear Godzilla knock-off. *'Elephantar '- A giant, elephant-like being. *'Totsaurus '- An ancient monster bird. Paired up with Jilarji. *'Jilarji '- A zombie ape. Paired up with Totsaurus. *'Wolflar '- A dog-like monster. Paired with Gejiba. *'Gejiba '- A goofy-looking giant yeti. Paired with Wolflar. *'Trilorn '- A rainbow-colored, goofy-looking, monster. *'Ibogilar '- A monster with his brain exposed. *'Sutegojiras '- A humanoid monster with head horns. *'Akumon '- A goofy-looking monster with a red head. *'Re-Garameddon '- A revived Garameddon. *'Antogiras '- A gigantic beetle. *'Re-Gejiru '- A revived Gejiru. *'Re-Gaira II '- A revived Gaira. *'Bullpull '- A chimera who can use his telepathic abilities to great affect. *'Re-Tsunojiras '- A revived Tsunojiras. *'Re-Stalk '- A revived Stalk. *'Baringa '- A humanoid with a gigantic eye. *'Re-Megahertz '- A revived Megahertz. *'Dragonder '- A dragon-like monster who once served King Flasher. *'Re-Totsaurus '- A revived Totsaurus. *'Danbaraki '- A humanoid/fish hybrid. *'King Takorasu '- A cephalopod hybrid. *'Re-Gabara II '- Another attempt to revive Gabara. *'Re-Gyaron '- A revived Gyaron. *'Motoras '- An alien creature serving King Maoh. *'Blue Guerrilla '- An alien commando. *'The Doroku Alien '- Another alien serving King Maoh. *'Re-Spider II '- A revived spider. *'Fokusaurus '- A dinosaur serving King Flasher. *'Buranka '- Another monster serving King Flasher. *'Iho Killer '- A hideous and brutish chimera. *'Gowakudon '- A monster serving King Maoh. *'Re-Jairokku '- A revived Jairokku. *'Danketto '- An insectoid monster. *'Sekuron '- A monster who aids King Maoh in domestic affairs and is seconded as a participant of the Ghidorah Hunt. *'Inberun '- A monster with a ridicioulously large, bird-like head. *'Robabura '- A mushroom-headed inscetoid. *'Giringa '- A monster under King Maoh. *'Re-Red Rock '- A revived Red Rock. *'Re-Sanda III '- A third attempt to revive Sanda. *'Re-Shibiregon '- A revived Shibiregon. *'Re-Zarizon '- A revived Zarizon. *'Re-Sutegojiras '- A revived Sutegojiras. *'Alien Tiborus II '- The brother of the first Alien Tiborus. *'Re-Yasugon '- A revived Yasugon. *'Re-King Kong '- Resurrected King Kong. *'Re-Spider III '- Resurrcected Spider. *'Re-Jilarji '- A resurrected Jilarji *'Re-Akumon '- A revived Akumon. *'Re-Kappalge '- A revived Kappalge. *'Kuipatto '- A spy-monster who serves both King Maoh and King Flasher. *'Re-Hotter '- A revived Hotter. *'Re-Minilla '- A revived Minilla. *'Fonshugaron '- A fish/frog hybrid. *'Phantoms '- A race of clay-based humanoids. They live for one thing alone: to serve King Maoh. *'Cretin '''- King Maoh's number one lieutenant. Voiced by Setsuji Satoh and Tom Hiddleston. Arc Listing '''Story Arc 1: Return of King Ghidorah Arc (Episodes 1-15) Story Arc 2: 'Iyrs Arc (Episodes 16-33) '''Story Arc 3: '''Bagan Arc (Episodes 34-51) Syndication Not long after the series premired in Japan, Kodansya Manga, who had published a Godzilla manga series in the Heisei Godzilla era, published a syndication manga that lasted for 32 chapters that ended as soon as the series run ended. When the series aired in the US, IDW Comics, the current holders of the rights to publish Godzilla comics in the US, ran a prequel series (lasting for 5 issues) and a companion series (lasting 12 issues). Sometime after the series run in the US ended, Viz published a translation of Kodansya's series. Episode Listing and Titles (English) Story Arc 1: Return of King Ghidorah Arc 1. '''Requiem For The Gods ' - After many long years of warring with the forces and monsters of the Earth, the mighy Ghidorah clan is on the verge of defeating the mighy Godzilla - until an unknown force arrives, robs them of their prize and annihlates them all - save for King Ghidorah. 2. 'The World That Would Never Fall '- Awakening from a 10-year slumber, King Ghidorah reunites with his old friend Gigan to assemble a coalition of monsters to assist in his cause Their first candidate? The powerful and power-hungry Megaguirus. 3. Devil And The Rose '- After recruiting Megaguirus to their cause, Gigan and King Ghidorah find two powerful allies in Godzilla's evil clones Biollante and SpaceGodzilla. 4.' Death Itself '- Arriving in Kagoshima, King Ghidorah's group find the destroyed remains of a town ravaged by the brutal Destoroyah, who once drove Godzilla to the point of death. 5. '''Alliance of Doom '- In the ruins of an abandoned EDF base in the Arctic, King Ghidorah and his allies find the mighty cyborg MechaGodzilla and the beetle monster Megalon, who fought two gigantic parasites known as M.U.T.O. 6. The Moth Of Heaven '- With his cadre of evil monsters complete, King Ghidorah sets off on his epic quest to destroy the world. But when he makes landfall in Vladivostok, he meets an old foe - Mothra, who has become the leader of the Earth's remaining monsters. And a third player comes into the game: a massive extraterrestrial monster known as Cloverfield! 7. '''War at The End of The Globe '- Megalon and Orga are sent to the South Pole to raid the last remaining EDF base on the planet, there, they confront Jet Jaguar and Mechani-Kong. 8. 'Titan of The Cretaceous '- Titanosaurus, the mighty titan of the Cretaceous, awakens. He decides to attack MechaGodzilla, with whom he holds a personal grudge. 9. '''The Only One Who Never Quit '-' Angurius, Godzilla's best friend (prior to the former's death) is captured and gets tortured by Gigan. 10. The Pretender '''- A giant mutated iguana becomes a point of interest for both King Ghidorah and the Earth Defenders. 11. Toxic Nightmare '- A sentient space amoeba lands on Earth and inhabits a turtle, a crab, and a cuttlefish. Meanwhile, it's natural rival, a matter-eating gas creature, assimilates itself into Hedorah. Also, a hyper-intelligent alien lifeform, named Dogolas arrives to observe the the progress of these two newcomers. 12. '''The Avenging Prince '- Godzilla's son, Godzilla Jr. attacks members of both King Ghidorah's faction and the Earth Defenders. Meanwhile, two monsters from the moon - Redmoon and Erabus - travel to the Earth, on the hunt for their little sister. 13. The Prince of Terror - King Ghidorah and Megaguirus adopt an orphaned alien dragon. Meanwhile,Godzilla Jr. teams up with Battra. Meanwhile, Megaguirus' rivalry with MechaGodzilla heats up. 14. Battra's Last Stand, Part 1- Battra's final plan is put into place - open an interdimensional portal in low Earth orbit, sucking the entire Earth into another dimension. 15. Battra's Last Stand, Part 2 '- Battra, Godzilla Jr, the Earth Defenders and King Ghidorah's faction all scramble to banish their enemies into another dimension before the portal opens. Story Arc 2: Iyrs Arc 16. '''The Rival '- Banishing Mothra, the Earth Defenders, Battra, and Godzilla Jr. proves to have an unforeseen consequence when an old rival of King Ghidorah arrives to wreak chaos. 17. 'Ghosts Of The Past '- The ghost of the original Godzilla returns to haunt the last remaining monsters on Earth. 18. 'The Secret Enemy '- After getting stabbed by Jiger during a battle, Megaguirus goes comatose. Upon further examination, it is revealed that Jiger has laid an egg inside her body. If the egg hatches, then Jiger's offspring will eat it's way through her. In order to stop this from happening, King Ghidorah's consciousness is transferred to a tiny probe that will travel to the center of her lung, where he will attempt to kill the offspring before it can do any harm. 19. 'Scourge of The Andromeda '- Viras dispatches an agent who feigns betraying him in order to infiltrate King Ghidorah's faction. 20. 'World Of Mutants '- Zigra traps Gigan and King Ghidorah in an area full of volcanoes that have been modified by Iyrs to destroy his greatest rival. The duo also uncover a vast army of monsters mutated by a rogue scientist. 22. 'Gods of War '- It's time for Femuto to give birth, but Barugon is sent with a mission to nail the M.U.T.Os. 23. 'Megaguirus' Erased Affair '- Megaguirus decides to tell Mogu and Hafun an interesting story on how she developed her rivalry with Rodan and Mothra almost 100 milion years ago. 24. 'The Twelve Magnificent Seijin '- Twelve alien bounty hunters arrive on Earth to claim its most powerful monsters. 25. 'Vengeance By Any Other Name '- Five near-omnipotent beings are on the hunt for a creature dubbed "The Ultimate Ruler of Darkness". 26. 'The Chief of Monsters, Part 1 '- There is an ancient prophecy of a monster who will revive sixty monsters and use them to rule the world. Now, a creature named Geronimon strives to accomplish that. 27. 'The Chief of Monsters, Part 2 '- As Geronimon wages his war against King Ghidorah and Iyrs, a warlord from another dimension named Yapool arrives with his own sinister agenda. 28. 'No Rest For Revenge '- Rodan returns with a vengeance as he attempts to get payback for the death of his allies in a new form he calls "Fire Rodan". 29. 'Viras Rides Again '- Viras, still smarting from his last encounter with his master's enemies, is sent to recover a serum that could enhance the natural abilities of any'' kaiju. Meanwhile, Gigan and Biollante contemplate about a future together. Elsewhere, their allies' origins are finally revealed 30. '''Day Of The Leigon '- Using the serum Viras recovered, Iyrs injects it on some of the Leigon drones. The newly-enhanced drones are sent to defeat Destoroyah and Megalon. 31. 'The Monster Knife '- Gurion, a rebellious member of Iyrs' faction, steals some of the serum that was used on the Leigon Drones and uses it on himself. The newly-powered Gurion decides to mount his own offensive against the King of Terror. 32. 'Brainwash '- During a telepathic meditation, SpaceGodzilla's mind is hijacked by Viras. 33. Doppelganger '- Using the stolen parts from MechaGodzilla's system, Iyrs uses it to convert one of the Gyaos Swarmers into a super cyborg. 34. '''The Rebellious Hive '- The Leigon swarm suddenly gains an individuality and rebels against their ex-queen and Iyrs. 35. The Final Countdown, Part 1- With events taking a turn for the worse for Iyrs, King Ghidorah plans a final offensive against his rival. 36. The Final Countdown, Part 2 '- King Ghidorah's offensive is finally put into place, and he engages in a final showdown with Iyrs. Story Arc 3: Bagan Arc 37. '''Trespasser '- Six weeks since Iyrs was defeated, a new monster, Trespasser, arrives and delivers a message of doom: "Bagan is coming". 38. 'King's Coma '- After Trespasser is defeated, King Ghidorah starts to feel the starting effects of a condition known as "King's Coma". And it's here where he reveals the history behind the Trespasser's message and the monster known as Bagan. 39. 'Gigan's Day '- Gigan takes command as King Ghidorah falls under the King's Coma. Meanwhile, the surving Gyaos Swarmers under Mecha Gyaos and Leigon Drones forge an alliance in order to take advantage of the situation. 40. 'Breach '- After the last attack on the Ghidorah Empire, the Gyaos-Leigon alliance comes under fire from strange monsters known as "Breach Beasts" and their master - Bagan. 41. 'Trump Card '- Bagan sends an assault fleet of Precursor ships to gague the strength of his enemies. He also discovers King Ghidorah's condition under the King's Coma. Meanwhile, Gigan discovers a hidden secret. 42. 'The Beast From Another Dimension '- Bagan decides to send the best Breach Beast he has on hand as a part of his next move against his enemies - Slattern. 43. 'Operation Ultra Number Zero '- After Slattern is called back, Gigan, SpaceGodzilla, Hedorah, and Orga all mobilize to destroy the Precursor fleet massing at Pluto. Unforunately, a deadly surprise awaits for them at Neptune: ten giant superbeings called the Ultra Brothers who have a grudge with Gigan for destroying their homeworld with King Ghidorah in 1973. 44. '''Armada of The Stars- Gigan's strike team fight to destroy the massive Precursor fleet massing at Neptune. 45. Countermove '- While Gigan and SpaceGodzilla are busy dealing with the Precursor fleet, the Gyaos launch one last desperate attack with the Leigon Drones. 46. '''King Ghidorah Dies Now, Part 1 '- After nearly facing defeat after the last battle with the Gyaos, Megaguirus and the rest of the faction face one last trick up the Gyaos' sleeve - a super-beast known as Neo Gyaos. 47. 'King Ghidorah Dies Now, Part 2 '- Bagan finally makes his move and unleashes his full wrath on the Ghidorah Empire while Gigan and the Ghidorajh Empire deal with the Neo-Gyaos. 48. 'No Other Master '- Gigan and the rest of King Ghidorah's faction fight Bagan's invasion force, while King Ghidorah remains comatose. 49. 'Last of His Kind '- King Ghidorah awakens from his comatose state and joins his allies in the final epic battle for the fate of the entire universe. 50. '''King Ghidorah's Final War, Part 1- King Ghidorah prepares to wage his final, desprate battle against Bagan, but the last of the Breach Beasts and the Precursor Armada still lie in wait. 51. King Ghidorah's Final War, Part 2 '''- For the King of Terror, it's time to avenge his family and regain his honor. Episode Titles (Japanese) 1. Ghidorah Operation Number One (ギドラ作戦第一号 Gidora Sakusen Dai Ichigō) 2. 'Offensive At Planet Earth '(プラネットアースで攻勢 Puranettoāsu de Kōsei) 3. 'Biollante's Rose '(ビオランテのバラ Biorante no Bara) 4. 'The Targeted Demon '(ターゲット悪魔 Tāgetto Akuma) 5. 'Second Great Monster War Begins '(第二に大モンスターの戦争が始まる Daini ni Dai Monsutā no Sensō ga Hajimaru) 6. 'Her Most Immortal Guardian, Mothra '(彼女の最も不滅のガーディアン、モスラ Kanojo no Mottomo Fumetsu no Gādian, Mosura) 7. 'Two Monsters' Critical Offensive '(二つのモンスター'批判攻勢 Futatsu no Monsutā' Hihan Kōsei) 8. 'From Titanosaurus With Love '(愛を込めてチタノザウルスから Ai o Komete Chitanozaurusu Kara) 9. 'Rivals in The Sky '(天空のライバル Tenkū no Raibaru) 10. 'The Twin Eight-Legged Counterattack '(ツインエイト脚逆襲 Tsuin'eito ashi Gyakushū) 11. Broken Guardian (ブロークンガーディアン Burōkun Gādian) 12. 'Memories of The Monster King '(モンスターキングの思い出 Monsutā Kingu no Omoide) 13. 'Turnabout Identity '(転換アイデンティティ Tenkan Aidentiti) 14. 'A Tyrant's Love '(タイラントの愛 Tairanto no Ai) 15. 'The Other MechaGodzilla '(その他メカゴジラ Sonohoka Mekagojira) 16. 'Give Back Hedorah '(戻るヘドラを与える Modoru Hedora o Ataeru) 17. 'Son of The King '(王の息子'' Ō no Musuko'') 18. 'The Prince of Ghidorahs '(ギドラの王子 Gidora no Ōji) 19. 'No Way Out '(追いつめられて Oitsumerarete) 20. Passport to Eternity (永遠にパスポート、後編 Eien ni Pasupōto) 21. 'An Old Rival '(かつてのライバル Katsute no Raibaru) 22. Demon of The Stars (星の悪魔 Hoshi no Akuma) 23. 'Enemy From The Shadows '(影から敵 Kage kara Teki) 24. 'The Intergalactic Tyrant '(銀河系タイラント Ginga kei Tairanto) 25. 'Hunters and The Hunted '(ハンターと狩り立てられた Hantā to Kari Tate Rareta) 26. 'The Ice Beast '(アイスビースト Aisu Bīsuto) 27. 'Dreams of The Future '(未来の夢'' Mirai no Yume'') 28. 'Portrait Of A Young Queen '(若い女王の肖像 Wakai Joō no Shōzō) 29. 'The Four-Way Monster Marriage '(四つの怪獣の結婚 Yottsu no Kaijū no Kekkon) 30. 'Mind of One '(一つのマインド Hitotsu no Maindo) 31. 'Traitor '(裏切り者 Uragirimono) 32. Incursion Into The Mind (心に侵入 Kokoro ni Shin'nyū) 33. 'The Metal Demon '(メタル悪魔 Metaru Akuma) 34. 'Revolution '(革命 Kakumei) 35. 'The Ultimate Rival, Beginning '(究極のライバル、前編 Kyūkyoku no Raibaru, Zenpen) 36. 'The Ultimate Rival, Conclusion '(究極のライバル、前編 ''Kyūkyoku no Raibaru, Kōhen) '' 37. '''Message From The Devil '(悪魔からのメッセージ ''Akuma Kara no Messēji) 38. 'The Only One I Ever Feared '(私が今まで恐れられオンリーワン Watashi ga Imamade Osore rare Onrīwan) 39. 'Gigan's Game '(ガイガンのゲーム Gaigan no Gēmu) 40. 'War of The Breach '(違反の戦争 Ihan no Sensō) 41. The Living Battleship (リビング戦艦 Za Ribingu Senkan) '' 42. '''Monster of Monsters '(モンスターのモンスター Monsutā no Monsutā) '' 43. '''Charge of the Ultra Brothers '(ウルトラ兄弟の充電 Urutora Kyōdai no Jūden) 44. 'Operation Armada '(操作アルマダ Sōsa Arumada) 45. 'The Last Counter-Assault '(最後のカウンターアサルト Saigo no Kauntāasaruto) 46. '''The Ghidorah Must Not Live, Beginning 47. The Ghidorah Must Not Live, Conclusion 48. Return of The King '(王の帰還 ''Ōnokikan) 49. I Am''' The Last Ghidorah '(私は最後のギドラアム ''Watashi wa Saigo no Gidoraamu) 50. 'Be Forever, King Ghidorah, Beginning '(キングギドラよ永遠に、前編 Kingu Gidora yo Towa ni, Zenpen) 51. 'Be Forever, King Ghidorah, Conclusion '(キングギドラよ永遠に、後編 Kingu Gidora yo Towa ni, Kōhen) Locations *Tokyo *Hokkaido *Kagoshima *Chuuk Atoll *Lingga Roads *Savo Island *Monster Island *Kyoto *Los Angeles *Washington DC *New York *Antarctica *Kurile Islands *Manila *Midway *Eniwetok *San Francisco *Chicago *Wake Island *Rabaul Harbor *London *St. Petersburg *Arkangel *The Bahamas Companion Film A similarly-titled companion film, which serves as an adaptation of the series was shown before the series premired. It ran at a jaw-dropping 375 minutes, the longest anime film ever made. OVAs '''A Tale of Two Destroyers -''' Moments before the Earth is destroyed, Gigan reminisces on the why he remains so loyal to the King of Terror. Also features Grand Ghidorah and Barugaron (65 mins). 'The Hunt For Hedorah '- A new monster, Shiigan, kidnaps Hedorah, traps him on a comet, and impersonates the latter so that he can get close to King Ghidorah and kill him. (75 minues) 'The Twin SpaceGodzilla Affair '- KG and his minions land on the Third Planet From The Black Hole (or the Simian homeworld) and encounter a massive army of hostile alien monsters and... SpaceGodzilla? (85 minutes) 'Gigan's Silent War '- A flashback story telling the story of how Gigan found the device that revived King Ghidorah, fighting in an elaborate gladitorial contest set up by the Gargoas (95 mins). 'The Human Wars '- KG and his minions are turned into humans by a mysterious force known as Maoh. Now stuck in human forms for who-knows-how-long, the former ''daikaiju ''have to travel through a valley of lies in order to get back to their human forms. And with a horde of evil creatures and a race of Ultramen-like beings on their tails, this mission is defenitely not going to be an easy one (105 mins). In-Show Skits '''The Monster Files - At the start of each commercial break, Megalon and Orga would reveal, provide a backstory, and tell about the skills and abillities of a certain monster or two. Recap '- Technically not a skit, it just recaps the events of past episodes. Appears at the start of every episode, except for the pilot episode. '''Teaser '- Also not a skit. For 48 episodes in the series, one or more characters would break the fourth wall (offscreen) and give a preview for the next episode. The only episode without this is the series finale, which had a post-credits scene instead (in this partuicular scene, King Ghidorah and his allies watch Earth's destruction from space). Music '''Opening Theme:Main Title (Destroy All Monsters ''OST) '''Closing Theme: 'Monster Zero March (Greatest Sci-Fi Hits) King Ghidorah's Theme: ''Main Title '' (Invasion of Astro-Monster ''OST) '''Megaguirus' Theme:' The Ultimate Battle Appearance (Godzilla vs. Megaguirus OST) Gigan's Theme: Main Title (Godzilla vs. Gigan ''OST) '''Biollante's Theme:' Bio Wars (Godzilla vs. Biollante ''OST) '''MechaGodzilla's Theme:' Main Title (Terror of MechaGodzilla OST) SpaceGodzilla's Theme: SpaceGodzilla's Theme (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla ''OST) '''Destoroyah's Theme:' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMdG-MkA3X8 Main Title/Hong Kong Destruction!] (Godzilla vs. Destoroyah ''OST) '''Mogu's Theme: 'Finale: The Theme of Kagemusha (Kagemusha ''OST)'' Hafun's Theme: ''Moonlight Sonata First Movement'' (Beethoven) Orga's'' ''Theme: Godzilla Vs. Orga (Godzilla 2000 ''OST) '''Megalon's Theme:' Main Title '' (''Godzilla Vs. Megalon OST) Hedorah's Theme: Godzilla's Fight (Godzilla Vs. Hedorah ''OST) '''M.U.T.O Theme:' Godzilla! (Godzilla ''OST) '''Ebirah's Theme: 'Main Title (Ebirah, Horror of The Deep OST) Godzilla and Godzilla Jr.’s Theme: ''Ending Title'' (Godzilla vs. Destoroyah ''OST) '''Mothra’s Theme: 'FFII Battle Scene 1 (Dissidia: Final Fantasy OST) Angurius Theme: Yamato Proceeds Through Unknown Space (Yamato Sound Almanac) Rodan’s Theme: Kazama’s Suicide Attack (Godzilla: Final Wars ''OST) '''Titanosaurus’ Theme:' Godzilla's Entrance (Terror of MechaGodzilla OST) Kamacurias and Kumonga’s Theme: Klingon Battle (Star Trek: The Motion Picture ''OST) '''Zilla/Cyber-Zilla’s Theme: 'We're All To Blame (Chuck) Varan’s Theme: Varan Vs. Destroyer (Varan The Unbelieveable ''OST) '''Gorosaurus’ Theme: 'Main Title (King Kong vs. Godzilla ''OST) '''Manda’s Theme: 'Requiem For A Dream '' (''Requiem For A Dream ''OST) '''Baragon’s Theme:' Baragon’s Theme (Godzilla Unleashed ''OST) '''Gamera's Theme: 'Gamera vs. Gyaos (Gamera: Guardian of The Universe OST) King Kong’s Theme: ''Main Theme'' (King Kong ''OST) '''Kiryu’s Theme: 'Main Title (Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla ''OST) '''MechaGodzilla II’s Theme:' Main Title (Godzilla Vs. MechaGodzilla II ''OST) '''Jet Jaguar/MechaniKong/Fortress Asuka/MechaMothra's Theme:' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pmuf1GaUSyA Main Title]' '(Metal Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack ''OST) '''Jaeger's Theme: '[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9318WhMQr18 Live To Rise] (Avengers Assemble: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture) Iyrs’ Theme: White Comet Disco (Space Battleship Yamato 2199 ''OST) '''Leigon’s Theme: 'Main Title (Gamera 2: Advent of Leigon ''OST) '''Gyaos (All) Theme:' Gyaos Flies Over Tokyo Tower (Gamera: Guardian of The Universe ''OST) '''Gurion’s Theme: 'The Bolar Blitzkrieg ' '(Space Battleship Yamato III ''OST) '''Jiger’s Theme:' Flying Over (Gamera 2: Advent of Leigon OST) Viras’ Theme: ''Dessler Attack '' (Space Battleship Yamato 2199 ''OST) '''Zigra’s Theme:' Konvoi (Das Boot ''OST) '''Barugon’s Theme: 'Dragging Barugon Under/Finale '' (''Gamera Vs. Barugon ''OST) '''Zedus’ Theme:' The Fight on The Girder Bridge (Gamera:The Brave ''OST) '''Battra/Belvera/Death Garu-Garu’s Theme: 'Battra's Theme ' ' (Super Godzilla OST) Bagan’s Theme: ''Bagan’s Theme (''Super Godzilla OST) Bagan's Faction Theme: The Final Countdown (Europe) Zone Fighter's Theme: Zone: The Human Meteor (Zone Fighter: The Human Meteor Music File) Terror Beasts' Theme (All): ''FFV Battle Theme 1'' (Dissidia: Final Fantasy OST) Gaira and Sanda's Theme: ''Sanda Vs. Gaira '' (War of The Gargantuas ''OST) '''Frankenstein's Theme: 'Frankenstein's Theme (Frankenstein Conquers The World OST) Grand Ghidorah, DesGhidorah, and Keizer Ghidorah's Theme: ''King Ghidorah's Terror '' (Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah ''OST) '''Yog, Gezora, Kameobas, and Gamnies' Theme: 'Main Title ''' (''Space Amoeba ''OST) '''Daghara's Theme: ''Prepare To Die '' (Rebirth of Mothra II OST) Dogora's Theme: ''The Air Corps Launches An Offensive '' (Dogora, The Space Monster OST) Mothra Leo's Theme: ''Battle 1 - Final Fantasy IV '' (Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy OST) Aliens' Theme (All):'' First Round of Battle'' (The Mysterians OST) Moguera's Theme: ''Main Title (''The Mysterians OST) Neutral/Ambient Monsters Theme:'' 'Monstruoso, Monstruro (Cloverfield OST) '''Shockirus' Theme: ''Main Title'' (The Return of Godzilla ''OST) '''Obsidius' Theme: 'Obsidius' Theme (Godzilla Unleashed ''OST) '''Krystalak's Theme: 'Krystalak's Theme ''(''Godzilla Unleashed ''OST) '''Gabara's Theme:' Godzilla vs. Gabara (All Monsters Attack ''OST) '''Ultraman's Theme: 'Song of Ultraman (Ultraman OST) Zoffy's Theme: ''Midair Fight '' (Ultraman OST) Ultraseven's Theme: ''Song of Ultraseven (''Ultraseven OST) Ultraman Jack's Theme:'' Ultraman Battle Theme'' ' '(The Return of Ultraman' OST) Ultraman Ace's Theme: ''Main Title - Ultraman Ace(''Ultraman Ace ''OST) '''Ultraman Taro's Theme: 'Main Title - Ultraman Taro ''' (Ultraman Taro ''OST) '''Ultraman 80's and Yulian's Theme: 'Out Now! Ultraman 80! ' '(''Ultraman 80 ''OST) '''Ultraman Mebius' Theme: ''Main Title - Ultraman Mebius (''Ultraman Mebius ''OST) '''Mafune/Mafune's Monsters Theme: 'MechaGodzilla II (Terror of MechaGodzilla OST) OVA Monsters Theme:'' 'Monster Entrances ''(''Ultraman ''OST) '''Shobojin/Moll Theme: 'Mothra's Song (Mothra OST) '''Precursor/Precursor Fleet Theme: ''The Battle of Endor, Part 1'' (Return of The Jedi ''OST) '''Ghidrah-III Theme:' Imperial March (The Empire Strikes Back ''OST) '''Geronimon/Geronimon's Faction Theme: 'The Dead Can Dance ''(''The Serpent's Egg) Seijin Alliance Theme: ''Neo Zeon Battle Theme (''Metal Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack ''OST) '''Gatazangoa's Theme: 'New Baleras (Space Battleship Yamato 2199 OST) Five Knights Theme: ''Mordor/Sauron's Theme (''The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring OST) Video Release Information King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Complete Series Type: Blu-ray, Widescreen Language: Japanese Subtitles: '''English '''Dubbed: '''English '''Region: Region A/1 (NOTE: Later reissues of the Blu-Ray had their region numbers changed) Aspect Ratio: 16:9 Format: 70 mm Number of discs: 4 Release Date: '''March 12, 2016 '''Run Time: 2156 minutes Contains: The full series in both dubs. 'Special Features: '"The Making of" Featurette, interviews from the Japanese and English dub casts and production crews, optional subs for features and dub tracks, commentaries. King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Movie '''Type': Blu-ray, Widescreen '''Language:' Japanese Subtitles: '''English '''Dubbed: '''English '''Region: Region A/1 Aspect Ratio: 16:9 Format: 70 mm Number of discs: 3 Release Date: '''December 20, 2016 '''Contains: The full uncut movie, plus it's dubs. 'Run Time: '''375 minutes '''Special Features: '''Subtitles for both audio tracks, plus commentaries and ''interviews. King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Aftermath '''Type': Blu-ray, Widescreen '''Language:' Japanese Subtitles: '''English '''Dubbed: '''English '''Region: Region A/1 Aspect Ratio: 16:9 Format: 70 mm Number of discs: 3 Release Date: '''December 20, 2016 '''Contains: All OVAs uncut and unabridged, plus dubs 'Run Time: '''328 minutes '''Special Features: '''Subtitles for both audio tracks, plus commentaries and ''interviews. King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Ultimate Edition ''Type': Blu-ray, Widescreen '''Language:' Japanese Subtitles: '''English '''Dubbed: '''English '''Region: Region A/1 Aspect Ratio: 16:9 Format: 70 mm Number of discs: 4 Release Date: '''March 12, 2016 '''Run Time: '''2859 minutes '''Contains: Both English and Japanese dubs of the series, plus all of the OVAs and movie in both dubbed and original versions. Special Features: '"The Making of" Featurette, interviews from the Japanese and English dub casts and production crews, optional subs for features and dub tracks, commentaries. Other Media A video game based on the series was released in 2015, called King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Video Game''. It is an adaptation of the series, and is very faithful to it's source material. The game was a monster brawler-style game, much like Godzilla: Unleashed. ''The game had a playable roster containing the show's entire monster roster. It got positive reviews and was made available for iOS, Google Play, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PSP, PS Vita, Wii, Wii U, 3DS, and DS. Meanwhile, S.H. Monsterarts released a figure line based of just about every monster character in the show. A four-volume novel series was published in 2015, written by Mark Cerasini. August Ragone also wrote a book called ''King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Story Behind The Biggest Anime Series Ever Made, a book detaling the events behind the creation, production, and impact of the series and it's companion movie. Koichi Yamadera and Alastair Duncan each wrote a foreword, as did Minori Chinhara, Maryke Hendrikse, Junpei Morita, and Eric Stuart. Production Production began in March 2013 under the banner title Godzilla: King Ghidorah's Final War. Before that, many of the cast and crew, who were inexperienced with Godzilla underwent a programme called "Kaiju Boot Camp". Midway through production, the title was altered several times. A highly unusual facet of production was that all the actors in both dubs did their lines before ''the animation was made. Also, to ensure strong acting performances for the series, the cast acted out their lines as if in a play. This tactic was called "emotion capture" and had been rarely used before. Security was extremely tight during production, and several break-ins were attempted. However, there was only one that was sucessful - wherin two individuals dodged security, stole several animation cels and some episode scripts. Production was halted temporarily while security and police searched for the two individuals. The stolen scripts and cels were recovered after two days and the two thieves were fined 950,000 yen. It was later revealed that the stolen paraphernalia were already put up for sale on Amazon and were about to be sold before their recovery. As the series showed across Japan, the English dub began production. As with their Japanese counterparts, the English dub cast went through Kaiju Boot Camp to learn about the creatures they were going to play. Benedict Cumberbatch, Patrick Stewart, Kenneth Branagh, Sophie Marceau, and Liam Neeson couldn't go to the US during production and, as a result did their lines in Europe. Unlike the Japanese production, no break-ins were recorded. Reception The series received universal acclaim. For the Japanese dub, many found it "dark, serious, unnerving, and exciting", harkening back to the more serious films in the saga, like the original 1954 film, ''Terror of MechaGodzilla, ''and the Heisei series of the 80s and 90s. The show's monster roster was also lauded greatly, especially with the inclusion of characters from Kadokawa Herald Pictures' (Formerly Daiei Motion Picture Company) ''Gamera series, Legendary Pictures' Pacific Rim, Tsubaraya Production's legendary Ultra Series, and the long-delayed inclusion of the super-monster Bagan in Godzilla media after almost thirty years of failed attempts to bring the beast to life. The English dub was also given a fair share of critical praise, with many stating it to be "very straight-to-the point" and "shamelessly faithful to the source material". Others praised the performances of the English voice cast, especially with Alastair Duncan's acting, with many stating it to be "electrifying and very believeable". The monster fights were also given praise. One review summed up the thoughts of many; "Free of the physical limitations of suitmation, the characters can finally pull off amazing and realistic punches, kicks, and so much more.". The guest actors were also given praise. The entire cast and crew were awarded the Mangled Skyscraper Award at G-Fest XXII, the first time the award was given to multiple people. Accolades The series won five Tokyo Anime Awards, four American Anime Awards, two Seiyu Awards, and three Oscars (Best Picture, Best Animated Feature, and Best Foreign Picture). Series Stats '''Average Series Rating: 35.1% (Japan), 33.1% (US) 'Highest Rated Episode: '''Be Forever, King Ghidorah, Conclusion/King Ghidorah's Final War, Part 2 (33.1% in Japan, 30.1 in US) Lowe'st Rated Episode: 'Ghidorah Operation Number One/Requiem For The Gods (25.1% in Japan, 20.1% in US) Trivia *All of the voice actors who acted as a Ghidorah are British. Benedict Cumberbatch (Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah) is English, Alastair Duncan (King Ghidorah) is Scottish, Kenneth Branagh (DesGhidorah) is Irish, and Anthony Hopkins (Grand Ghidorah) is Welsh. *Bagan, a video-game ''kaiju ''well noted for being in scrapped Toho film projects, finally made his on-screen debut in this series. *Before any major voice recording began on either dub (English or Japanese) began, the voice actors and actresses who were inexperienced or new around ''kaiju went through what was called "Kaiju Boot Camp". There, they learned everything there was to know about the characters they portrayed. * Alastair Duncan's acting was so convincing that Maryke Hendrikse and Eric Stuart snapped to attention each time he walked past or tried to interact with them even if he wasn't in character. *King Ghidorah's final attack on Bagan in Episode 49 is a homage to the final fight of the eighth episode in the 1967-1968 tokusatsu ''series, ''Ultraseven. In both fights, both combatants fought under the sun and ran at each other, complete with a freeze-frame. Additionally, King Ghidorah removing Bagan's nasal horn and left head crest in the same episode, along with Gigan cutting off Bagan's tail in Episode 48 is a homage the 27th episode of Ultraman, ''which was the predecessor of ''Ultraseven. **It is worth mentioning that Eiji Tsuburaya, one of the main creators of Godzilla himself, the special effects supervisor for nine Godzilla films, and the founder of Tsubaraya Productions was the creator of Ultraman ''and ''Ultraseven. **Another Ultra Series homage was the addition of subtitles to the monster names (Example: Space Dragon King Ghidorah). *Kenji Yamamoto, Joe Hisaishi, Akira Miyagawa, Koichi Sugiyama, Michiru Oshima, and Neil Norman'' did the music for the series. Yamamoto did the music for Arc 1, Hisaishi for Arc 2, Sugiyama for Arc 3 and Miyagawa for Arc 4. Norman did the opening theme. Oshima scored the OVAs. *Episode 25 was dedicated to Seizo Kato's memory when the former passed away. *The series' title was supposed to be ''Godzilla: King Ghidorah's Final War. ''Later on, the word "Godzilla" was dropped before the title was revised. **The final title came from the title of Eiji Tsuburaya's biography, Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters: Defending the Earth with Ultraman, Godzilla, and Friends in the Golden Age of Japanese Science Fiction Film, which was written by August Ragone. *The pilot episode begins with a title card that reads, ''"In honor of Tomoyuki Tanaka, Ishiro Honda, Akira Ifukube, Ejii Tsuburaya, Merrian C. Cooper, Edgar Wallace, Ray Harryhausen, and Willis O' Brien - the true masters of monsters." *In order to lure Eric Stuart out of retirement to voice Gigan, he was paid $5 million dollars. *According to Guiness World Records, this series was the most expensive anime series ever made, costing $75,000,000. Adding the movie's $65,000,000 budget brings the total cost to $140,000,000 dollars, *Episode directors included Kazuki Omori, Ryuhei Kitamura, Maasaki Tezuka, Shusuke Kaneko, Takao Okawara, and Gareth Edwards. *Series writers included Guilermo Del Toro, Steven Spielberg, Max Borenstein, Bob Eggelston, and Matt Frank. . Category:TV Series Category:Animes